12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Buzby
Buzby is an anthropomorphic bee Exterminator that appears in the 12 Oz. Mouse Special Named "INVICTUS", he is voiced by "Dana Synder", that is hired by Mouse Fitzgerald when he finds Spider inside his home in the real world. Buzby crazily shoots the gun and chases Spider with a chain gun through the house, with the creature slipping into crevices, The spider ends up jumping out of a window, as a portal glows in his mouth, teleporting him elsewhere. Fitz asks Buzby, the exterminator, what he owes him. He responds with "Are you kidding? We owe you!" He tells Mouse that things are about to get more intense. The exterminator leaves by saying "He's listening." Later as Shark pops out of Fitz's computer and slowly comes in for a bite. Fortunately, Buzby enters the house and blows up Mouse's computer. The bee says "Come with me if you want to live," he manages to save Fitz from the evil Shark, They both ride in a motorcycle through the city streets as they make their way to his home. Later Fitz and Buzby are at his Buzby's Home and Bubzy mentions "Look at me Man", "What Do You See", Fitz responds "Why are we here", Buzby responds to "Because Were Not There, there is you don't wanna be and he trying to get through, Don't you understand", "I got through the pepperoni waves", Buzby presses a switch of an Unknown Octopus-like Machine showing a big blue orb related to the Simulation depicting Skillet, Roostre, and the Shadowy Figure which Fitz responds to Animal, Human but doesn't respond to the Figure, Bubzy claims Shark is using his Mind to enter the Real World which No One wants to happen, Fitz claims Shark is his Therapist not an actual Shark but Bubzy actually Claims Shark is Not a Woman but dressed up like a Woman and his "Worst Nightmare", and Fitz's life was an experiment, "You got out and Control him and now he wants revenge", "He wants Out". the screen fates to black a repeated Echo Buzby voice is saying is "Out Out Out". Then Fitz says "A Part of me thinks I know better I worked for Intel investing a Roman Foreign Scientist who developed altered dimensionation," "It enable man to move into the future to withstand devastation but my wife told me to quit.", the scene Shows Mouse's Wife then transitions to Fitz and Buzby, Fitz claims it's too late he thinks, Buzby knows more than he knows and thinks and his wife all was a memory plant, "Wifeo, No existo, Fakeo, All braino", then Fitz mentions altered dimensionation was destroyed cutting to the space background and the People Roostre, Golden Joe, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and New Guy were actually stuck the world of Q109 simulation which was made by a The a Roman Foreign Scientist (Buzby calls him, Dr. Sharktian simply as Shark) and the project was funded by a Pink Square who was rich, "Totally Square and a Total A-hole", Bubzy claims who got stuck in Q109, Fitz mentions "Everyone In my division", Buzby knows that there getting on to something which Fitz doesn't know anything about this, Bubzy claims Q109 is imploding and his friends need help to escape which the world needs Fitz's help. The Screen switches to Fitz. Fitz doesn't want to go to Q109 but Buzby has to hear through "Shark's Pepperoni Waves exchange", he claims it's powerful while as no idea and says "Shark wants to tap into your mind to your path to freedom for his freedom", "Shark comes in the now he will overtake what you know as Earth", Fitz responds to "Well if it is True but we don't know how to back there", Bubzy claims that he got's a map somewhere, a button, switch or a key, however, Fitz mentions "What About Clock", but Bubzy pulls Fitz up to the side to mention the Clock, however, The Pepperoni alarms have gone off causes a signal, Shark notices on the monitor and presses a button to say goodnight to Mouse and his Bee Buddy, "Shitty Dreams" causes an explosion sending Buzby and Mouse through space and time to Q109 removing Fitz's mustache, later in the Q109 Simulation, as he and Fitz come and were too late and he is so sorry for this incident Mouse with his Oringial voice claims Skillet was the best Drummer he ever knew and his beat would Not go on, Buzby after seeing Mouse's Friends the Bee uses his bee Stringer knocking Mouse down and say "Power to me, increase my tin, feel the rush", the next scene depicts Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop and Skillet all have Wind-up keys on their backs, The Rectangular Businessman appears who Bubzy blow up, the Rectangle tells to calm down and breath and beat his wings the Bee complains more the Square gives a new name Failure and give him away home eventually Rectangle Businessman, Buzby and an injured Fitz teleport to Shark's Office, It is later revealed that Buzby was working with Shark all the time and that he wanted to bring Fitz back into the simulation to free Shark and Rectangular Businessman. Buzby has Mouse Fitzgerald and gives to Shark then puts him the Mind-Swapping Chair then Shark enters the chair after Square tells he would food out of a tube due Buzby having a large family since he is a bee and later he to pee so bad, Buzby flips the switch, they switch minds, later Shark has Fitz's voice, acting like a Mouse for a hunk of cheese, The Rectangle and the Shark leave and later leave Buzby behind and alone with Fitz in machine to get out of here to the door to Q109, later as Everyone enters the building to Shark's Monitor Room, As everyone enters Buzby notices all of them then come to the Man-Woman who he has a crush on her, he to flirt with her who transforms into a men, Roostre notices that Mouse is in the Mind-Swapping Chair Buzby talking about Shark and Rectangular Businessman about them and the chair to Roostre, Roostre tells flip the switch on chair and The switch is flip then Fitz's Old Memories come back though flashbacks, Fitz is back however he has Shark's Voice notices he is different while Golden Joe notices he is the Shark and wants him light is ass up, Roostre knows it's Mouse and Skillet tells that Shark got out to the door to escape Q109, everyone listens to The Peanut Cop clarifies then about "When Sub-atomized systemic brain inpluses are deconstituted and hit repeating negative electron cells that result in endoplasmic reticuloids that can be electronically transferred and artifically manifested into hence said subject, Okay", Peanut Cop starts Chuckling, Fitz walks out while Roostre complains about who is getting out, Fitz presses a button and then opens a collection of Guns and Other Weapons, Fitz, Buzby, and anyone fight the Bowtie Bots and destroys all of them, later Fitz uses the Bow-tie Yo-yo then the door opens to the Real World, Fitz, Bubzy and everyone gets sucked in except Skillet and Clock who are left behind when the door closes. Appearance Buzby is a yellow bumblebee that has three black stripes, he has a black stringer (Despite being a Male Bee), stick-finger arms, a mouth, two wings, eyebrows, black curly hair & he is wearing blue glasses, He is one of the few characters in 12 Oz. Mouse to not have any legs. Appearances List: "INVICTUS" Trivia * He is voiced by "Dana Snyder", the same actor for voicing Master Shake on Matt Maiellaro's other adult swim show, Aqua Teen Hunger Force and he also is a voice actor for Granny Cuyler on Squidbillies and Prisoner Peedee from Superjail, which is two other Adult Swim shows and much more TV Shows. * Despite Buzby being a male bee, he has a stringer, however, only female bees are stringers in real life. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Protagonists